Stepmother
by Percabeth2304
Summary: Annabeth gets in a BIG fight with Helen her stepmother what will happen? what will be her punishment?
1. Chapter 1

**Stepmother  
**

**Hey guys! this is my first story... so i hope you enjoy! sorry for bad spelling:( please REVIEW and FOLLOW! **

**Chapter 1- Pushing Buttons**

It was me and Percy's 5th date and he was walking me home hand in hand.

"Take your time; please my dad is out of town which means my evil stepmother is on duty, to 'keep me in line' or something like that. Every time I do something 'wrong' she gives my dad some long explanation about how I need more discipline because apparently I am 'out of control'".

Percy chuckles "ok I will try" he brings his foot up really high, and sets in down really slow and got halfway through the other one when I stop him.

"Ok I don't mean slow motion just a very relaxed walk so I can enjoy this with my favorite Seaweed brain." I say smiling

"I am your ONLY Seaweed brain!... right?"

"Of course and I am your ONLY Wise girl!... Right?

"Are you mocking me?" he asking smiling while pulling me closer.

"Well umm... if I say yes will you kiss me?" I say resting my hand and his chest. He leans down and tucks my hair in my face behind my ear, and kisses me. We both smile through the kiss and Percy muttered "yes". His hand was going through my hair and the other running up and down my arm leaving an electric current where ever he touched that made my brain feel like it was melting. _11:__00 better be home by 11! _My stepmothers annoying kept nagging in my mind. I had to pull away and when I did Percy big pair of sea green eyes was sad, _believe me there is nothing I want to do more that kiss you but my evil stepmother! _I held it back and just smiled at him and laced our fingers and said "I know but I have to be home by 11 or I will be the next person on her death list".

He smiled and said "well you have 5 minutes."

My eyes widened and I started to sprint, cursing in Greece while I ran and I heard Percy laughing behind me.

**LINE BREAK!**

By the time I got home I was 3 minutes late and breathing and coughing like I just smoked a 6 pack.

"Your 3 minutes late" Percy said through a smile

"Aww really seaweed brain I had no idea" I joked he just smiled and said "just making sure your aware" he hugged me and buried his head In the crook of my neck and started kissing my neck up to my ear, he lips brushed my ear while he whispered " Goodnight, I love you my wise girl! 5 minutes" I smiled and pushed me away from me and he kissed my cheek before I did. He smiled and started up the steps to front door blew him a kiss. He tapped his wrist, "ok mom! Love you" and I walked in. "Your 5 minutes late Annabeth Chase!" I heard a voice scold me

"Ok sorry 5 minutes what are you going to do about it?" I said annoyed I started up the stairs to my bedroom.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" she yelled

"I WAS GOING THEIR ANYWAY!" I snapped back and slammed it shut.

**SOOOO did you like it? not like it? PLEASE tell me! I NEED TO KNOW if i need to make it better, longer, ect. also i will try to add to the story every week!:) i hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Punshiment

**Stepmother **

**hey guys! i got so many great and helpful reviews on my last chapter so thank you! i hope you enjoy this chapter, its kinda long (i think) sorry for any miss spells, please please please review i need your feedback!:) thank you and ENJOY!:)  
**

** Chapter 2**

Punishment

AHHHHH! I screamed into my pillow, Helen drives me crazy! I was freaking 6 minutes late, 6 MINUTES! She has no right to tell me what to do she isn't even my mother we have no blood relation. She didn't give birth to me… well think me, UGH! That's a conversation for a different day. I remember my seaweed brain's face when I told him about how my mother and father had me, the thought made me smile, NO! Mad at Helen stay on topic Annabeth. I need to call dad, he will understand. I dial his number, _ring, ring, ring, _

"Annabeth!" my dad answers

I try to use my most saddest voice, "hi dad," I reply

"Baby what's wrong? Did something happen? Was it Percy?" he asks.

"No it isn't Percy, dad it's Helen," I waited before I started again, "Percy walked me home from our date and I lost track of time," not really though, "and I started to run home and then I got there I was only 6 minutes late daddy," that's right I pulled the daddy card.

"Did she punish you?" he asked

"Well I don't think she got the chance to, but she lectured me, daddy it was 6 minutes!" I said with a whinny voice.

"Annabeth you were late," I felt like he just slapped me he was taking her side! I am his daughter and he is going on that women's side! I can't believe him.

"Dad! Your taking her side, I ca-nt believe you, I am your daughter I did NOTHING WRONG!" I started to shout and instantly regretted it, first Helen came running up the stairs then once my dad heard her he told me to put him on speaker. _Here is where my plan just backfired, _I thought.

"What is going on here?" Helen demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you!" I yelled

"Annabeth do NOT talk to your mother that way!" my father yelled

"SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER! SHE DID NOT GIVE BIRTH TO ME! SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME! SHE WAS GLAD WHEN I RAN AWAY, SHE WAS THE REASON I RAN AWAY," I started to tear up but I wasn't finished yet, " and you would not that dad if you LISTEN to me but you don't all you care about is how it affects Helen! Not me your daughter Annabeth! Dad I just want you to listen to ME not her!" I felt so good; I just said what I have been wanting to say since I was seven in 5 minutes. I was about to run out the door and go anywhere but here when Helen grabbed my arm that made me shriek in pain. She yanked the phone out of my hand and pressed the end button.

"Annabeth Chase," her voice was calm but cold as ice, "I may not be your full blood mother but you are living under my roof so you will follow my rules," she paused

"Fine then I wi-"she cut me off.

"So I will be keeping this," she waved my phone "for 2 months.

"What no, you-"she cut me off again.

"Also you are grounded for 1 month, no friends, no Camp Half-Blood"

"No no no you CAN NO- she cut me off AGAIN!

"what am I forgetting?" she tapped her chin and looked up at the ceiling then her eyes lit up and her index finger shot up "oh yes!" she flashed an evil grin. "You are not allowed to see Percy for 3 months that should add up to 6 am I correct miss smarty pants? Oh! 6 or the 6 minutes you were late so I wouldn't be late now on if I am you." She flashed another evil grin, turned on her heel and left, and then locked the door behind her. I just stood there to shocked to do anything about it, and then it hit me I just felt like I was shot, in the heart by the Wicked Witch's evil grin. Tears streamed down my face, "NOOO YOU CANT YOU CANT!" I was pounding on my door "NO! YOU CANT YOU CANT!" the tears just kept coming I slid down my door and sat on the ground slumped against my door. My throat throbbed, my heart ached and the only person I could think of...

Percy

**what did you think?! PLEASE tell me in the review section! did i need to fix anything? what didnt you like bout it what did yopu like about it? ****REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW:)  
**


End file.
